


Power Play

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dungeon, Explore the Castle Challenge, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-26
Updated: 2002-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go exploring and Lex discovers a side of Clark he *definitely* hadn't expexted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to Ghini Tynant's 'room challenge' Thanks to Ghini herself for a most productive chat *g* - And to Nora Charles for some very productive conversations on characters and behaviour.
> 
> And thanks to the girls at the Bunnyfarm in general -- for some pretty entertaining chats ^_^

The heat was unbearable. Clark propped his feet up on the armrest of the couch, leaning back, eyes closed, then looked over at Lex, wondering if he might be making himself a little too much at home. Not likely, since Lex, sitting in a large armchair slumped as much, if not more. Sitting with his back against one armrest, his legs dangling over the other -- looking hot.

Clark quickly returned his concentration to his book, as Lex's head rose. He didn't need Lex to see... to notice. Squeezing his eyes shut, Clark felt like he was sweating for an entirely different reason than the Kansas Indian summer -- even in the room's air-conditioned temperature, there was no retreat from the blazing heat that had swept across Smallville for the past week. He chanced another look, frowning as it seemed Lex was in hurry to *not* look at him. Clark growled internally -- this just wasn't fair -- It wasn't that they didn't do this all the time -- the stolen glances when the other part didn't seem to be watching. Staring intensely at the words on the pages without seeing them, Clark wondered, not for the first time, what might happen if he could coax Lex out into the open. Cursing the heat again and its obvious attempt at frying his brain, Clark promised himself he wouldn't cave -- wouldn't be the one to look first.

  


* * *

Lex wiped his forehead. He missed Metropolis, the office buildings and their effective A-C's. He'd called to have it repaired, and they'd assured him that they'd have a man on the spot within two hours. It had now been half an hour, and Lex's office was already like a sauna. Well, figures -- if you just had to have those huge windows... His eyes strayed to his friend's huge frame, lazying on the couch. Then again -- the present company... well worth sweating for. Lex squeezed his eyes shut... ok, did *not* need that image. Nice images, yes -- appropriate, no, definitely not. Lex wondered what it was about the heat that tended to bring out the weird in people. Not that his... inappropriate thoughts could be blamed on the heat -- they'd been there for a long time -- they simply seemed to have been enhanced. Lex closed his eyes -- why was he always agreeing to spend time with Clark when it always got him too excited about their friendship -- too interested in more than friendship?

He really enjoyed Clark's presence -- but it hadn't escaped his conscious mind that he never did seem to get anything done when the boy was around. Boy -- right -- keep that in mind, Lex -- boy. Another casual look. It was confusing to try to remember that Clark was a mere teenager and not an adult man -- especially considering his physical appearances. And even if Clark sometimes did and said things that would define him as a teenager, he had also proved that he could think, carry an intelligent conversation and behave better than most adults Lex could think of.

Snapping the file folder shut, Lex decided that it was definitely too hot to get any work done -- the *snap* seemed to startle Clark out of his own little world as he looked over at Lex in surprise.

"All done?"

"No, but trying to get any more done would be considered torture in any civilized country."

"This is Smallville, Lex -- who knows what strange means of torture you could find here?"

Apart from having to watch you and not being able to do anything *but* watch? "I don't know, but if we're talking antique means of torture, I have some in the basement..." He couldn't help chuckling at the look Clark was giving him -- though it subsided fairly quickly as he tried to decipher something he'd seen underneath the mock surprise on his friend's face.

"Why Lex, that sounds positively... kinky..."

Kinky? Why did people always consider old dungeons with antiquated torture equipment kinky? And why did the gleam in Clark's eyes suddenly send cold shivers down his back? "Kinky, Clark?" Faking a smirk, trying to keep his heart from picking up the pace, Lex kept up his calm appearances.

The blush it awarded him made Lex relax a little. See, that was the reaction he'd expected from Clark -- blushing and a downcast look, shuffling his feet if he'd been standing... Only -- the blush was all he got, Clark's intense hazel eyes never left his and Lex was fairly sure that the air between them was charged in some way -- a little shift and sparks would be flying. Testing it -- just for good measure -- and because he could, Lex turned, putting his feet back on the floor, one at a time -- slowly, watching Clark watching his legs, his... God, Clark wasn't actually staring at..., licking his lips...?

Time out, Lex -- stand up, act naturally -- and stop your wishful thinking. Standing, Lex was grateful that he'd untucked his shirt earlier, that it was long enough to, at least, partly conceal his crotch.

It's the heat, he told himself, the heat -- another look at Clark, who was now looking intensely into his textbook -- though somehow Lex suspected he wouldn't be able to answer any pop quizzes right now.

  


* * *

Don't look, don't look, don't... It was like a mantra, though it wasn't really working all too well at the moment -- the urge to look at Lex was getting more and more tempting by the second.

"Wanna see?"

Clark blinked -- a little confused. See what?

Lex chuckled. "The dungeon, Clark, the dungeon -- I swear there are days I don't know where your mind is -- though I'm sure it's an interesting place..."

Very interesting in deed. Actually it had been in a dungeon -- for a moment wondering if they could try out some of the less -- dangerous instruments... "Um, sure." Thanking the foresight of putting on a pair of shorts with a generous cut at the crotch, Clark joined Lex, motioning for him to show the way.

Trying to get the conversation to safer grounds, though his mind seemed to have other ideas. "So, a dungeon, huh?"

"Yeah, never let anyone tell you that Lionel Luthor does things only halfway -- the castle originally had a dungeon complete with a torture chamber -- so it of course was moved as the castle was. But don't worry," Lex shot him a crooked grin, "It hasn't been used for almost a century..."

"Oh, that's... comforting to hear..." And the images flying through Clark's mind weren't helping him much at the moment. Flashes of leather, chains... And Clark was very, very happy that Lex was walking in front of him and not behind him, because at least this way Clark could quickly adjust himself and *try* to walk in a straight line -- try to ignore the way Lex walked, the way his slacks were hugging his ass with every step -- and Clark wouldn't mind... Terrified Clark stopped his hand less than an inch from Lex's... Oh God! It's the heat, Clark, the heat, the dungeon will definitely be cooler, it'll bring back your senses -- and if not -- I wonder if Lex might have a walk-in-fridge. He most definitely needed to cool down. Maybe the pool... No! He couldn't possibly ask to use the pool without Lex doing the very same -- and the thought of Lex in nothing but a pair of... Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Well, not really, just very, very *very* badly timed.

Lost in thought, Clark almost bumped into Lex when he finally came to a stop in front of a heavy oaken door. A large iron wrought key hung next to it. Lex turned and gave him a conspiratory smile, laced with something that Clark just *knew* would only fuel his wayward libido for half an eternity.

"We're here." Lex reached for the key, stretching enough for the shirt to ride higher, exposing pale skin to Clark, who couldn't help staring at it. Slowly closing his eyes and counting to ten... "Clark? Hey, Earth to Clark."

Huh? Oh. Lex had pushed open the door, hand searching for something along the wall just inside. Oh wow -- electric light in the shape of torches -- ok, Lionel Luthor did everything to the fullest, but *did* seem to modernize when necessary.

And wow... just wow. Sure, Clark had seen torture chambers in movies and such, but this... this was... scary, strange, ...exciting. And from out of nowhere, an image in his mind of Lex chained to that... contraption in the corner -- or maybe... maybe he could convince Lex that he could chain Clark to it. As he turned his head to look at Lex, he got the indistinct feeling that he wasn't the only one with that idea.

*Bam* And Lex's face went blank, then he blinked a few times. "Maybe we should just... leave..."

No! Without thinking about it, Clark's arm shot out, palm flat against the door frame.

"Clark?" Lex looked puzzled, staring at the arm blocking his exit.

Clark suddenly realized what he was doing and let his arm fall to his side. "I'm... sorry." He shook his head to clear his mind. "I just thought... I kinda like it here." Clark shot Lex a smile he knew the man couldn't resist.

"I..." Lex swallowed hard. "I can't... imagine what you want to do down here."

"Oh," Clark smiled innocently, "I'm sure you can think of something."

  


* * *

If Clark only knew... Lex closed his eyes. Oh no, you don't, you're not going there...

"... Could be fun."

"Huh?" What had Clark just said? God! Lex needed to adjust himself, but he didn't have the guts to do it here -- with Clark close enough to notice.

"I said," Clark shot him another innocent grin, "it could be fun to try some of these... things."

Nah-ah. Not that the idea of having Clark tied to some mechanism didn't appeal to him -- of course it did, but... it would be wrong on *so* many levels. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Clark."

"Aw, Le-ex, come on."

Not the puppy dog eyes, not the... dammit!

"Just for fun."

Now why did that sound so lewd? "Just for fun?"

Clark nodded.

"Clark... you've got some pretty.... weird ideas of fun."

"I'm a teenager, Lex, a teenager."

Thanks for reminding me, Lex rolled his eyes. "So you really wanna try out some of these... contraptions?" Lex squashed the little voice in the back of his head that told him, so did he. Spell it out, let him see what he's actually getting himself into. Lex stepped a little closer to Clark, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Are you absolutely sure... Clark?"

Clark's breath hitched, but if Lex had been hoping for some nervous, feet-shuffling, blushing response -- he was greatly disappointed. Clark turned his head, and Lex realized that it would take no more than a slight movement to align their mouths, as he could feel Clark's hot breath burst against his cheek. "Wanna tie me up... Clark?" Oh! He hadn't just said that out loud, had he? Judging from the smile spreading on Clark's lips, as Lex pulled back -- he had.

"I sorta hoped you'd tie me up..."

  


* * *

Don't blush, don't blush... You *want* this, Clark, you've wanted this for so damned long. Clark felt his smile grow softer as he admitted to himself what he'd realized a while back -- when he'd first begun noticing the way Lex looked at him, what the man said, how he acted around Clark as opposed to how he was around strangers. There was Lex Luthor, son of Lionel Luthor, and then there was... Lex -- the Lex Clark had a feeling he was one of the precious few to have ever seen. The twenty-one-year old who hung around the Talon, who let loose his subtle humour when he was in Clark's company. Who'd wait for the perfect moment to drop a comment that would have Clark almost spitting out his coffee. And Clark had felt awkward until he'd noticed the twinkle in Lex's grey-blue eyes. And a war had begun.

A battle that had brought out a side of Clark that he hadn't even known existed. A duel of words, most of which could be interpreted in more ways than one. Those moments when, gradually, Clark had noticed the second conversation taking place -- like short glimpses into an alternate reality -- one where Lex was -- and Clark could admit that now -- flirting with *him*. What had taken him longer to realize was how much he'd liked it. Clark had often felt two steps behind when he tried to flirt. It was always awkward and the best lines, the best comebacks? They always came to him when it was too late -- like hours later. With Lex however, it wasn't awkward -- it had been ...odd at first, but then it had simply flowed.

As Clark watched the emotions crossing his friend's face now, he couldn't help feeling a little intimidated -- and more than a little victorious. And he pushed the worry into the back of his mind. Lex couldn't hurt him -- at least not physically -- and somehow Clark doubted Lex would hurt him emotionally on purpose -- Clark *had* to believe that, because no one else would.

"I... um..." For once Lex seemed speechless.

And Clark took full advantage of that, as he went from one device to the next, genuinely wondering what the hell he was getting himself into. Stopping at something that looked like a long, wide bench with... spiked rolls. A closer examination showed him that they were removable. And the bench had manacles -- making it... well, making it just what Clark had had in mind -- or rather, what his sub-consciousness had had in mind, because Clark seriously didn't know enough about torture instruments to actually have imagined what would be useful and what wouldn't. Lifting the spiked rolls off the machine, Clark tugged at the manacles that were each attached to a chain that went around a cogwheel. The old wooden handle was almost shiny with wear and Clark knew it shouldn't be turning him on, that this had been an instrument of pain. Then again -- seemed only fair that it should be changed, because it did, more than anything else in there, fit Clark's need. A need he wasn't sure when had surfaced. A need he could hardly put words to. Lust filled dreams with flashes of being tied down, moments of losing himself to pleasure without the risk of hurting anyone. Not that these chains could ever hold him -- but it wasn't really necessary, he could control it -- it was a mere question of the symbolism. And the thought alone of letting Lex do as he pleased was more than enough of a turn-on.

"Clark?"

"Come on, Lex -- you'll like it, I promise." I hope, Clark silently added.

Lex shook his head and watched as Clark lay down on the rack, but stepped up next to it to help Clark tie down one wrist.

As Lex leaned in to fasten the second manacle around Clark's wrist, Clark couldn't resist anymore. His eyes were glued to the pearls of sweat making Lex's pale, bald head shine in the light from the fake torches. He turned his head and licked as long a trail as he could, as far as the chains would let him. And Lex. Didn't. Move.

Stunned silence, and Clark couldn't help the smile as Lex swallowed visibly. "Is there... something you... you're trying to tell me, Clark?" It would normally have come out sarcastic, ironic, teasing... Lexian, but Lex seemed absolutely shaken.

"Come on, Lex... don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Clark forced himself to be strong, promised himself to see this through, to not let Lex force him to back down. Not that his friend seemed very intimidating at the moment. Salt. Soap. Lex. Clark felt his breathing get a little faster. More, he needed... Another lick. From the corner of Lex's mouth to the scar marring his upper lip. Straining, hoping the chains would hold, Clark pressed forward, sucking on the tiny imperfection.

  


* * *

Lex parted his lips without a second thought, pushing his tongue against Clark's bottom lip. And... oh, heat and slick and slightly sweet from the Dr. Pepper Clark had drunk earlier. In one word -- addictive -- and all Lex's good intentions went out the window, because they were nothing compared to having Clark kiss him -- and Lex kept praying he'd never stop. So when Clark slowly pulled back, Lex followed, until he was partly laying on top of Clark.

A part of Lex's mind noticed how the chains groaned, as Clark pulled at them, feverishly wanting to touch him, but it didn't really register -- the only thing that meant anything to him was the feel of Clark's muscles working under his hands and body. And the most sinful mouth he'd ever encountered, kissed, tasted.

"Le-ex..." Clark writhed under him. "...off... need..."

Lex pulled back, braced on his hands. "What..?" he asked bewildered. He felt Clark tense and still, though clearly trying to control himself, Clark's body was trembling with suppressed energy. "Clark?" Lex would hate to stop now, but rather that than doing something Clark might regret later. He leaned back down to nuzzle Clark's shoulder.

"Lex..." It was as much a sigh as his name, really, as Clark breathed heavily against Lex's neck. Lex shifted a little to get a better view of Clark's face, accidentally brushing against the bulge in Clark's jeans. The long, wordless mewl turned into his name as Clark arched up, fighting to keep contact.

"Fuck... Clark!" Lex was afraid for a moment that Clark's writhing would throw him off the table.

"God! Yes... Lex... pleeaasee..." Clark's outburst turned to a moan as he pressed upward again, rubbing against Lex.

"Clark!" Lex tried to keep his voice from breaking, only partly succeeding. He paused for a moment, looking down upon the divine display below. Face covered in a light sheen of sweat, eyes closed, Clark was trying hard to lie perfectly still. His full, red lips were slightly parted, looking a little swollen from the rough kissing. Lex licked his own lips. It really was an important point but... "Clark," he finally whispered. "Clark, open you eyes, please."

A flicker, as if Clark was fighting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, then Lex was rewarded with the most intense look he'd ever received. Lust, want, need. Lex knew he'd never be able to describe it with words, but it would be a memory that would stay with him forever. Though Lex hoped this wasn't the last time for him to be gifted with such... worship. And the trust... the look of trust in the hazel eyes would haunt Lex from now until he end of time -- and oh, how he'd kill anyone who'd ever betray that trust -- most of all -- himself. As his gaze strayed up the tight muscles of Clark's arms, Lex could admit -- at least to himself, that he was in love -- not just physically... and with that... epiphany, Lex could see just how badly this little adventure could end for Clark, what it could do to them both, to their friendship.

"Clark, we can't..." The look in Clark's eyes stopped him. It wasn't murderous, but it promised hell to pay if Lex stopped now.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?" Lex replied worriedly. trying to concentrate on the slow rhythmic movement of Clark rolling his hips ever so lightly, mixed with his panted erratic breathing.

"Shut up." A gleam in Clark's eyes had Lex swallowing hard.

"Ye-yeah?"

"Yeah." A deep ragged breath. "And..." Clark's lips curled back in a grin that had Lex thinking of a wolf. My, my, such big, sharp, pointy... Another roll of Clark's hips sent Lex's thoughts scattering once again. "Pants. Now!"

Lex suppressed the sudden urge to jump to his feet and stand at attention. He nevertheless found himself standing next to Clark, popping the button of his jeans, zipper down and Lex hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled both Clark's briefs and jeans half way down the thighs. He was seriously trying not to stare but... wow... He rapidly pulled off Clark's sneakers and the jeans and briefs followed suit.

"Le-ex..."

Lex's head snapped up.

"You're wearing too many clothes..." And the look on Clark's face, Lex realized, was far too smug for a man in his... position. "You *really* shouldn't be smiling like that, Clark, considering you're the one who's tied up."

"Then come up here -- and... Make. Me. Stop."

Lex froze for a moment, feeling his cock twitch. Speed... Toeing off his shoes, pushing down his slacks and after almost falling over, trying to get his briefs off, he finally shed his shirt, shivering a little in the cool air. A chuckle from Clark told him that his frantic stripping hadn't gone unnoticed. "Clark, we can't..." Lex meant to say that there was no way they'd do anything... elaborate, since he was afraid of hurting Clark.

"Lex... left pocket in my jeans." Clark's smile became wider. His chuckle however became a moan as he leaned back, biting his lower lip and thrusting his hips upward into empty air. Again Lex found himself following order and checking Clark's pockets. What the...!? "Clark -- what are you? A mind reader?" Lex turned around holding up a small tube and a pack of condoms.

Clark chuckled again.

"You..." Lex blinked, trying to think clearly. "You fucking planned this!"

"Hoped, Lex, hoped," came the whispered reply, as Clark watched him, a look of sheer want in his eyes. The chains jingled as Clark wrapped his hands around them and stretched out on the table.

  


* * *

Don't say no, please... Clark felt an urge to close his eyes again, but fought it down. He licked his lips as he watched Lex's body, moving so confident, even without clothes on. He squashed the sudden need to whoop victoriously, as Lex fumbled with one of the condoms, finally getting it out of the plastic, putting it on with visibly shaking hands.

Lex climbed upon the bench, kneeling between Clark's spread legs. The bench wasn't very wide, so Clark's legs were dangling over the sides.

The cool metal of the manacles had an almost grounding effect on Clark. Not that they'd be able to hold him, but it wasn't the physical restraint he needed, it was the psychological aspect. He was fairly sure that if Lex ever learned about that aspect, he'd give Clark a thorough psychological explanation, but that wasn't what he needed at the moment, not what he wanted from Lex. Not that there was much of a risk of not getting what he wanted, considering the way Lex was hunched over him, looking like he didn't quite know where to start.

Then the first tentative touch, as Lex ran a finger down his chest and Clark's heart almost stopped. Heat curled in his belly as Lex put his hand flat against Clark's abdomen, an almost wondering look on his face. Then the other hand joined in the fun and Clark wasn't entirely sure if he'd ever be able to put together a coherent sentence.

"Lex..." Clark didn't know how to make Lex understand exactly what he needed -- it was hard, since he wasn't quite sure himself. He knew the basics -- it hadn't been difficult figuring them out -- it was more the transition from theory to practice.

As if he could read Clark's mind, Lex squeezed out lube, not even bothering to warm it up, as it had been in Clark's pocket all day. Finger sliding along Clark's cock, down, behind the balls to slide teasingly over the puckered opening.

Clark knew he was making noises and he really couldn't care less. He kept growling and swearing under his breath as Lex continuously denied him what he wanted -- even when Clark pushed back, trying to catch Lex unaware.

"God, Clark!" Lex leaned forward, mouthing a wet trail from Clark's abs to his chest -- stopping shortly before touching Clark's left nipple. "I'd never guessed you'd be such a... slut."

Clark gasped as Lex licked a broad stripe from one neglected nipple to the other. "Somehow..." Clark panted, "somehow I very much imagined you'd be such a teaaasee...."

For a moment the world seemed to stop turning -- and when if finally began moving again -- it was spinning the other way. When Lex thrust his finger into him again, the burn was nothing but a pleasant heat.

Lex leaned back down, hot breath tickling against Clark's lips. "You ok, Clark?"

"No," was the strangled reply Clark could get out.

Lex stilled, hardly breathing. "Clark... I'm..."

"More, Lex..." Clark pushed down, trying to will Lex to move his finger.

"Oh..." A shiver ran through Lex as he added another finger, stretching Clark, who wasn't entirely sure he'd last long enough.

And Clark finally got what he was asking for, as Lex pulled his legs up, urging Clark to drape them over his slim shoulders. The burn and stretch was amazing -- and nothing like the fingers -- Clark wasn't entirely sure he could breathe, wasn't really sure if he needed it. Finally deciding he did, Clark drew in a deep gulp of air.

As if that had been the cue Lex had been waiting for, he began rocking lightly forward until he was halfway buried in Clark.

And Clark realized that he'd want this again and again -- as often as Lex would give it to him -- as often as Clark could convince him that he wanted this from Lex. And Clark was fairly sure he could be very, very convincing -- they were here now, doing this, weren't they?

Clark slowly pulled his legs back to slide them underneath Lex's arms, bending them around Lex's waist. The small movements had Lex moaning in no time, but he didn't seem to want to push all the way in.

Closing his eyes, Clark put his heels against the small of Lex's back, let out his breath and tightened his muscles, taking Lex by surprise as he forced him the last of the way in. And he wasn't sure who was making which sounds, but neither of them could keep silent.

"Lex... I..."

"Clark, sorry, so sorry, so..."

"Lex... no, please don't..."

"Are you... Clark, please tell me... I'm..."

"For Christ sake, Lex! I'm fine -- or I... I will be -- once. You. Move!"

"Clark, I... we... should stop."

Clark could feel that Lex was going to stop -- not because he wanted to, but because he was worried about Clark. Which wasn't what Clark wanted. So when Lex slowly pulled out, Clark pulled him back, just as hard as he'd done it a moment ago.

All that escaped Clark was soft moan -- no surprise this time, just.... familiarity.

And Lex watched him in amazement, obviously not sure if this was real or a figment of his imagination -- and Clark vowed he'd make sure Lex could tell the difference after this.

Each slide in and out became easier and Clark finally allowed himself to get lost in the rhythm as the heat coiling around the base of his spine fell apart, grew, moved through his body.

  


* * *

If this is a dream, please, don't let me wake up. Lex wanted to close his eyes, savour the feel of the moment, the feel of Clark accepting everything he had to offer -- taking what Lex had thought he'd never be allowed to give.

Lex angled his thrusts and felt himself shudder with each wail leaving Clark's lips, as Lex repeatedly hit his prostate. No, this had better not be a dream. All thoughts of reality left Lex as he felt hot wetness hitting his belly and his own climax took him by surprise.

Feeling himself soften and slide out of Clark, Lex slumped forward, resting his weight on the dazed body under him, laying his head on Clark's chest. A soft moan had him lifting his head again, tearing him from his hazed state of mind. "Clark?" God, was he still...

As Clark thrust upward again, trying hard to hold back, Lex's suspicions that his... lover was still half-hard were confirmed. "Clark... you're..."

The strangled noise escaping Clark was more than enough for Lex to understand he'd have to come up with some... maybe... He pulled back, mourning the loss of skin contact. Discarding his condom, he got off the table, finding the rest of the pack. Ripping off the plastic as fast as he dared, he went back to Clark, who was almost arching off the table.

"Lex... please...!

Lex's hands shook as he ran a hand from Clark's collarbone to his hip, watching him as he writhed to get as much touch as possible. "Easy, Clark..." So it had been a while since he'd done this, but if he remembered it right... yes! It had taken him time to master rolling on a condom using his mouth only, but it worked, and it was a good thing, since his hands were busy trying to hold Clark down.

Clark's writhing stopped, but he was still panting like he'd run for hours without end. Lex chanced a look upward and found Clark watching him, wide-eyed, mouth slightly open and eyes dark and deep as fairy tale ponds.

"Lex... God! That's... it's so..." A loud *thump* as the back of Clark's head hit the table when Lex opened his throat to get the last of the way down, swallowing around the head of Clark's cock.

And Lex wanted desperately to come up with something snarky, cool, witty to say, but nothing came to mind as he pulled back. The whine from Clark's throat sent shivers down his spine and he was back on the bench, straddling Clark's thighs in no time.

"You're gonna love this, Clark, just relax -- trust me." Amazed that Clark truly seemed to trust him, Lex slid forward, until he was sitting astride Clark's abdomen, feeling every twitch of muscle beneath him. Lex grabbed the lube again, rising to his knees. "Watch me Clark." Nothing could be better than this, Lex realized. He was back in control and he intended to keep it that way, even if a small voice in the back of his mind told him it had been an... experience having Clark dictating this little experiment.

Warming the lube as he rubbed his fingers together, Lex made sure he had Clark's full attention as he reached behind himself, slipping a finger inside. Oh, it had been a while since Lex had done this the last time, but the familiar burn was more than welcome, as he stretched his opening. A whimper escaped Clark, but his eyes never left Lex's.

Lex drew a deep breath, reaching behind him to slick up Clark's erection, nudging against his ass. He watched as Clark's eyes fluttered shut, then Lex scooted back, rising a little onto his knees. A surge of pleasure, beyond physical coursed through Lex. This was the kind of power he craved. "Clark," he whispered, "look at me."

When the hazel eyes finally met his, Lex pushed back -- down, enjoying the stretch and burn. Twisting his hips a little, Lex relaxed his muscles and slid down until he was firmly seated. Holding absolutely still, Lex relished in the whimpering noises Clark was making. As he tightened his muscles around Clark, he felt the man lift his hips, elevating them both an inch off the table.

Lex leaned his head back -- he'd have chuckled if he'd had the breath for it -- which he hadn't. Moaning, he slowly began moving -- clenching on the way up, relaxing again going down. Keeping a rhythm that was painfully slow and he could see from the look in Clark's eyes and the tremors running through the muscular body, that it was driving him crazy.

Losing himself in the moment, he didn't consciously notice the sound of metal snapping in two. He almost thought he was imagining the ghost-like touches down his chest. Then, a grip like steel brought him back. Fingers that would leave bruises dug into his hips. Controlled strength lifted him -- then pulled him back down. Somehow Lex managed to clear his hazed eyesight. He watched in amazement as Clark slowly sat up, not breaking their rhythm, if anything, he sped up.

  


* * *

Clark knew somewhere what a bad idea this display of strength was, but oh, how good it felt. To take back the control, to move Lex in his lap, tight heat encasing him. "Lex... God, Lex... you... you feel sooo good." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the sweat slick chest.

Breathing was rapidly becoming more and more difficult, but it wasn't what occupied what little was left of his sanity. Movement, friction, Lex's body against his, the ragged breathing in his ear... The pressure building at the base of his spine, sending fire through his groin, finally went off-scale. The only thing registering through the white, hot release, was the fact that he was yelling Lex's name -- and Lex was yelling his. And the warm wet semen slicking their bodies as Lex's climax hit seconds later.

Their movements stilled and Lex made no move to get off Clark's lap -- and Clark wasn't complaining. Even as he softened, the intense heat and sense of... belonging, made his body tingle and he smiled against Lex's neck. He nuzzled along Lex's temple, daring another lick, this time from temple to the top of the bald head. Salty sweat, soap, skin -- and Clark was fairly sure he could grow addicted to this.

"Clark?" Lex didn't lift his head.

"Mmm?" Clark found Lex's ear and started nibbling at the earlobe, enjoying the moans it got him.

Slowly Lex slid his hands down Clark's arms, fingering the manacles, tugging at the chains attached to them. Chains that were uselessly dangling from Clark's wrists. "Care to elaborate?"

"Right now?" Please, not now. Clark was tired of lying, but this really didn't fall under his definition of perfect timing.

"Not necessarily." Lex sucked on his neck. "But you *know* you have to tell me eventually, right?"

"Yeah, I know." This day was both the best of his life -- and it could end up being the worst as well.

As if Lex sensed his distress, soothing hands petted and stroked his back. "But it's not necessary right now. All in due time."

Clark sighed wit relief. Eventually, yes, he'd tell Lex. Right now he just wanted... this. Closeness. "Thanks, Lex."

"Anytime, Clark, anytime." Lex finally pulled back, his eyes shining with mischief. "Anything else you wanna try here in the castle?"

Clark ran a hand through the mess on his chest, and watched, with the familiar tingle in his groin, as Lex grab his hand and licked it off. "Maybe the... the... p...pool?"

Lex shifted a little, his eyes widening. "Clark... are you...? Did you just...?"

Clark felt the heat rise in his face, though he couldn't help the smug grin spreading on his lips. "I'm a teenager, Lex -- a horny, 16-year-mmmphhhh." The rest drowned in the heat of Lex's mouth. Oh well, the pool could wait -- it wasn't going anywhere...

The End


End file.
